


Is This Okay?

by flowerrroad



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Bad boy Kwon Jiyong | G-Dragon, Doctor Choi Seunghyun | T.O.P., Falling In Love, Flirting, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Internal Conflict, M/M, Mentions of Violence, Mentions of blood/bruises
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:54:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25719898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerrroad/pseuds/flowerrroad
Summary: Seunghyun is a doctor who doesn't do relationships, and Jiyong is his patient who keeps coming back with bruises on his hands.
Relationships: Choi Seunghyun | T.O.P./Kwon Jiyong | G-Dragon
Comments: 22
Kudos: 30





	1. I remember when you walked through that door

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter title lyrics: Cafe by BigBang 
> 
> follow me on twitter: flowerrroadd

Seunghyun was tired.

Sure, he loved his job as a doctor, and it had taken years for him to get where he was, but flu season was the absolute worst. People constantly came in feverish, demanding medication and treatment almost every hour of the day. Most people barely even showed their appreciation for Seunghyun’s work in constantly testing and treating them with vaccinations.

And while he didn’t entirely mind it, Seunghyun feels that the absolute loneliness he gets when he collapses on his bed compared to the bustling environment of the clinic was starting to get to him. It got to the point where even his coworker, Daesung, couldn’t even get him to smile anymore during their lunch breaks by making up stories that usually had Seunghyun snorting out his coffee. Seunghyun didn’t even realize anything was wrong until he’d declined an offer to go out for drinks, which he rarely ever did. Instead, he spent his nights in the living room of his house with an open bottle of wine.

Today was a busy day, seeing patients that were angry when they didn’t get their weekly dosage of medicine. He managed to administer several flu shots to screaming children that were pinned down by their parents. Even the humongous paycheck he got every month wasn’t worth the feelings he felt, and his mansion of a house felt lonely in itself when he couldn’t will himself to go to sleep.

It wasn’t only flu season; it was also the start of school for high school and college students. For Seunghyun, that meant he had to deal with kids that got into fights, sent in bloody and bruised to be patched up by the doctor. It was almost automatic as he absent-mindedly greeted a patient with those exact symptoms sitting in one of the last rooms for the day.

According to a nurse’s report that had just been made, a boy named Kwon Jiyong was sitting in front of him, covered in bruises and also ‘looks like he’ll have some head trauma.’ Well, that decision was Seunghyun’s to decide when he inspected his wounds.

“What brings you here?” Seunghyun asked into the empty air, and his eyes finally rested on the boy sitting on the examination table.

The boy, Jiyong, said absolutely nothing to his words as Seunghyun took in his appearance. He was dressed in a black leather jacket, complete with leather pants and laced combat boots. To top it all off, his hair was dyed a bright red, part of it caked in a dark red from dried blood that had crusted on his forehead. Further, his tattooed hands had red, open wounds on them that signified that he fought back, too. The most important thing Seunghyun noticed, however, was that he was absolutely fuming. The sweat on his brow outlined the large scowl on his face as his eyes were wide and glued to the ground. _Must’ve been some fight_ , Seunghyun thought.

He was used to dealing with different patients, though. And they varied from some that were nervous, angry, calm, or even horny. Since Seunghyun was considered very young to be a doctor, women that were a bit younger than him would often try to flirt with him. He had his ways of dealing with every type of patient, though. That was part of his job.

So, he said absolutely nothing as he began patching up the frustrated boy, Jiyong, sitting on the examination table. The wounds were obviously bad, and the boy would flinch away and hiss every time Seunghyun dabbed some antiseptic on his wounds. Yet, he said nothing.

“I’m assuming it’s a fight,” Seunghyun muttered to himself as he broke his rule of not talking to an angry patient. He tilted Jiyong’s head up slightly to inspect a large purple bruise on his chin. The boy’s eyes still looked down, and his breathing was still slightly heavy. Nonetheless, he complied with Seunghyun’s small commands to point where it hurts, pull up his sleeves, and keep an ice pack on his head, which Seunghyun was glad he did, because he didn’t want to force him to do anything.

“Here,” Seunghyun frowned, placing a jar of healing cream in his hands when he finished wrapping a bandage around his head, “if you apply it every morning and every night on your hands, the wounds will be gone in a few days. And try not to touch your head too much.”

The boy said nothing as he got up and left, limping slightly and grabbing the wall to stabilize himself. Seunghyun watched him leave, avoiding the temptation to check him out as he had a slight sway in his step. As bad as he didn’t want to admit it, Seunghyun had a thing for tattoos. He collected art pieces, so it was understandable that he did.

When he was patching up his head, he couldn’t help but notice the tattoo of an angel on the back of his neck. His shoulder also had roman numerals, but most of them were covered by the shirt he was wearing, so he could only make out the number VIII. Something inside Seunghyun itched to know what it meant.

Seunghyun supposes that that’s the reason why he watched him leave the room. He saw him meet up with his burly friend, who was shaking his head at him in a disappointed way, but still wrapped an arm around his shoulder to support him on the way outside of the lobby. The red hair was still visible as Seunghyun watched them get into a car, and as he caught himself watching, he shook his head and returned to treat the next patient waiting for him. As expected, he was being yelled at for not refilling a prescription, even if it wasn’t his fault.

He found himself thinking back to the silent, angry boy with red hair, and for the first time in a long time, Seunghyun wasn’t bothered by the patients anymore.


	2. It’s been a while since we’ve met, your face looks good

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW // use/mention of needles and stitches (not graphic)
> 
> Chapter title lyrics: Monster by Bigbang

A week passed by in a blur, and Seunghyun finally agreed to go out with drinks. He supposes that his encounter with the silent red-haired boy was the reason why he started conversing with his friends. He began realizing how lonely he actually was, and suddenly the offer that Daesung held in front of him now seemed like a pretty great idea. Besides, alcohol sometimes made him forget about things he didn’t care about, and that was what Seunghyun needed. A break.

He found himself very loose, almost feeling his bones shift from how tense he had been lately compared to how relaxed he now was. He had done countless amounts of shots topped with several cups of beer, but since he was a heavy drinker, he was still on his feet, swaying slightly as he bounced with the pulsing beat in the club.

“Ay, Seunghyun!”

Daesung shouted next to him, a wide grin on his rosy face as he held up a glass. Seunghyun did the same before gulping the glass down and blurring his vision.

Anyone there couldn’t have possibly thought that he was a doctor. Doctors were supposed to promote health and stay away from the dangers of alcohol and smoking, but Seunghyun had a habit of drinking, and his smoking addiction hadn’t been active in years after he had to treat patients that were smokers. _That_ was a sight that got him staying away from cigarettes.

Alcohol, on the other hand, didn’t have visible effects besides the toll it took on your internal organs. And it’s not like Seunghyun was addicted; on average, he only had a bottle of wine a week, and he didn’t feel like he was restraining himself from consuming more.

He felt young again as he danced with a woman that began to check him out. She had beautiful long hair and red, red lips that made Seunghyun dizzy. They reminded him of something, but by this point his mind was too clouded to put two and two together.

He didn’t really pay attention as his body had a mind of its own, and within the next half hour, he was at his house, laying down on his bed with the woman bouncing on top of him. He knew he felt good, though. The feeling of an orgasm combined with an alcohol-induced buzz had his legs shaking and his mind reeling.

Seunghyun supposes that with everything he was feeling lately, he deserved to go to sleep like this, with a warm body next to him and a genuine smile on his face that hadn’t been there in weeks.

-

The hangover he felt the next morning, however, was something he absolutely did _not_ deserve. The feelings of last night were swept from his mind as his head pounded and ached. When he took painkillers and hopped into the shower, thoughts of yesterday began to pop up, and he noticed his bed was empty compared to how it was the night before.

Seunghyun was yawning constantly when he got to work, a mug of coffee in his hands slowly waking him up.

“You went home with that pretty girl, Jennie, last night, didn’t you?”

Daesung asked in the lounge, nudging him in the side with his elbow. Seunghyun glared at him and shrugged.

“It wasn’t that special, but yes, I did.”

“For a doctor, you sure know how to have a good time,” Daesung smiled at him.

Seunghyun nodded at him. _Only with alcohol_ , he thought as he washed his hands and greeted his first patient of the day.

As always, his day consisted of giving shots to several patients, but it wasn’t a bad day in the end. He had actually received several compliments from parents that were surprised with the way he calmed their kids down, and he also didn’t have any angry patients today. By the time lunch came around, he decided to see one last patient before he was on break, and he hoped it wasn’t an angry one.

Instead, he met eyes with squinted brown ones as he opened the door. But that wasn’t the first thing he noticed. Seunghyun couldn’t forget the bright red color and the person who dyed their hair that color, and he managed to not hesitate as he read his small report and prepared bandages. Once again, the boy was covered in bruises.

“You’ve been here before, right?” Seunghyun asked over the sound of drawers closing and opening when he grabbed several items. It was procedure to talk to the patient, and he didn’t always expect a response, so he didn’t question it when the boy didn’t answer.

Approaching him, his wounds were different. The thin t-shirt he had on was dirty and had blood stains smeared over it, telling Seunghyun that this was a particularly bad fight when he also noticed his busted lip. It was only confirmed with the boy’s bleeding knuckles and open gash on his ripped jeans.

Also different from their first encounter was that the boy wasn’t mad anymore. If anything, he looked bored as his eyes watched Seunghyun tiredly with a small frown on his face, slouched on the examination table. The doctor thinks that he was probably satisfied with the fight, either ending in him killing the other guy or knocking him out. Seunghyun was a teenager at some point, too, so he recognized the looks on people’s faces when they won a fight. When Seunghyun gently grabbed his hand to wash the wound, he opened his mouth to speak.

“You fought back, hm? Must’ve been some fight,” Seunghyun said softly, wondering aloud. He heard the boy, Jiyong, scoff lightly before it was cut off by a loud hiss as Seunghyun dabbed antiseptic on his hands.

“We get a lot of teenagers like this during school months. Don’t tell me you’re the reason why,” Seunghyun said, trying to meet his eyes. He was in a particularly good mood, and Jiyong wasn’t angry, so he felt that he could speak freely.

“Fuck no,” the boy spoke in an offensive tone, “it’s not my fault there are assholes in the world.”

“Ah, he speaks,” Seunghyun said with a smile. Even though Jiyong had a really threatening appearance due to the way he dressed, his voice was surprisingly soft. Since Seunghyun was a doctor, he had a habit of studying things too hard. That’s why he noticed these things about people, even if they weren’t important.

“And even though there are assholes, we have different ways of dealing with them,” Seunghyun stated as he was now wrapping a bandage around Jiyong’s soft hand.

“How do you deal with them?” Jiyong asked in response, his head raising slightly to meet Seunghyun’s eyes.

“Security.”

The small room they were in immediately lit up with Jiyong’s laughter, small giggles erupting through his chest as his eyes turned into upside down crescents and his mouth opened to reveal a gummy smile. Seunghyun couldn’t tear his eyes away, feeling a smile creep up on his own face.

By this point, he noticed the irony that Jiyong had. With a threatening appearance from full leather attire, several bruises, and noticeable tattoos combined with a heavy amount of eyeliner, you’d think that the boy would be rude to everyone who approached him and rarely smile. That was the impression Seunghyun got from him on their first encounter, but now it was different. Jiyong had soft giggles and bright smiles.

“I’m not exactly a doctor to have that privilege,” Jiyong said quietly with a small smile on his face, peering down at how Seunghyun was wrapping his hand up.

When Seunghyun finished, he tapped Jiyong’s knee with his finger.

“Let me see your knee,” he said before throwing the used bandages away and washing his hands. He fished out new ones from the drawer, since he knew the gash on his knee looked particularly bad through his jeans.

Seunghyun turned around to see Jiyong with his pants to his ankles, sitting in only his boxers and looking at Seunghyun with a smug smile. Usually, patients were shy in removing their clothes, and almost all of them rolled up their sleeves instead of removing them completely. Jiyong’s grinning expression only made it worse, telling Seunghyun he totally did this on purpose. He said nothing, even if he hesitated when he walked forward again and placed the bandages on the table.

“So, who’s your friend?” Seunghyun asked, craning his neck down to inspect Jiyong’s open knee and trying not to let his eyes wander to his bare thighs. He spoke to distract Jiyong as he prepared to dab antiseptic on his gash, which _stings_.

“Youngbae. He’s the one that stops the fight before-“ Jiyong spoke before he hissed, leaning back on his palms when Seunghyun rubbed alcohol on his open wound, “-before someone dies.”

“He’s a good guy, then,” Seunghyun nodded, trying to be as gentle as possible when cleaning Jiyong’s cut.

“Am I a bad guy or what?” Jiyong laughed, his voice shaky due to the pain. “It’s not like he doesn’t fight, anyway. He hits harder than anyone.”

Seunghyun scoffed, throwing the bandages aside before straightening up and looking at Jiyong, who was bending his leg and looking at his knee curiously.

“You need stitches.”

Jiyong groaned, “I’m fine.”

“It won’t take long,” Seunghyun explained, turning back around to rummage through drawers where they kept the shots for anesthesia.

“No. Fuck no. You’re not putting that in me,” Jiyong said, his eyes widening as he saw Seunghyun approach the table again with a needle.

“It doesn’t hurt,” Seunghyun stated, “I think punching someone hurts more.” Of course, Seunghyun has never hit anyone in his life, but he can imagine how it feels. And needles aren’t nearly as bad as that.

Jiyong sighed heavily, a frustrated look on his face as he pouted. Seunghyun watched his nervousness, waiting until Jiyong nodded and closed his eyes. He wasn’t going to force him to do this, even if he absolutely needed it. It was procedure to help the patient no matter what, so he decided to distract Jiyong.

“Look at me,” Seunghyun said, and Jiyong did, the tension on his face easing slightly, “how many fingers am I holding up?”

When Seunghyun had one hand on the shot and the other in the air, Jiyong’s face contorted in confusion as he tried to figure out what Seunghyun was doing. His attention was away from his knee.

“The fuck? Three?” He tried.

“All done,” Seunghyun mumbled, grinning at Jiyong, who immediately looked down at his knee. The anesthesia in the shot was empty. Seunghyun had successfully distracted Jiyong. At Jiyong’s wide eyes, Seunghyun added: “That’s how you distract kids to give them shots.”

“I’m not a child,” Jiyong grumbled, pouting once more as he saw Seunghyun prepare a needle and thread.

Seunghyun helped Jiyong move on the table by lifting his leg and nudging him to lay down.

“Why do I need this again?” The younger whined, refusing to lay down as he sat up on the table instead, batting Seunghyun’s hands away as they tried to make him lay on his back. His short legs didn’t even reach the end of the table as he sat on it, raising himself up using his arms behind his back.

“Because your knee could get infected. That means you’ll always be in pain, and your skin won’t be as clear or healthy anymore,” Seunghyun explained.

“That fucking sucks,” Jiyong said with a grimace, and Seunghyun met his eyes.

“If it makes you feel better, you can look at what I’m doing,” Seunghyun offered, patting him on the back gently before he grabbed the needle and thread.

When he began the first stitch, he felt Jiyong grasp his arm tightly, his hands shaking nervously. Seunghyun stayed silent, taking his time and paying attention to Jiyong’s movements. If he was too anxious, Seunghyun would stop, but Jiyong seemed to compose himself as he took deep breaths and watched him.

“You’re good at this.”

“I studied for years. I have to be,” Seunghyun said softly, beginning to tug the wound close slowly. He hadn’t done stitches in a long time since he usually ordered one of the nurses to do them, but he felt that Jiyong was comfortable with him since he was nervous. Besides, Seunghyun enjoyed his presence, even if he didn’t want to admit it to himself.

When he finished, he leaned back to admire his work. Jiyong sat up straighter to let go of Seunghyun’s arm to grab the name tag on his coat.

“Dr. Choi Seunghyun,” he said, looking up at him, “you don’t look like a doctor.”

“So I’ve been told,” Seunghyun sighed, nearly rolling his eyes before pulling away to dispose of the tools and grabbing some healing cream from a cabinet. He’d been told that for years, and while it seemed like a compliment at first, it got annoying after a while. They stayed silent when Seunghyun applied a cold substance on top of the stitches.

“Can I get your number?” Jiyong blurted out suddenly.

“What?”

Jiyong rolled his eyes when Seunghyun looked up at him surprised.

“Not because you’re hot. In case I have any questions. Or get into another fight,” Jiyong mumbled, his fingers pulling at a loose thread on his shirt.

Seunghyun shrugged and nodded, trying to ignore the heat in his face since Jiyong basically just called him _attractive_. He turned away to scribble a number on a sticky note.

“Don’t get into any more fights, and try not to bend your knee too much, because then you’ll have to come back and see me.” _It’s not like I’d mind_ , Seunghyun thought, shaking his head at himself.

“Hmm. I’ll think about it,” Jiyong wondered aloud before he smirked and added, “maybe I like wasting your time.”

Seunghyun ignored him as he wrote down more instructions. He didn’t want to know if Jiyong was actually flirting with him or not. And he didn’t know what he would do if it was true. Or false.

“You need to come back in a week so I can take the stitches out,” Seunghyun sighed, “until then, you need to put this on daily. Don’t forget-“

“Ah, fuck me!” Jiyong cursed loudly. Seunghyun turned to see him try to stand on his leg.

“If you want, we can get crutches for you,” he offered, watching Jiyong bend his knee slowly.

“Ew, no.”

Seunghyun scoffed. He tried not to let his eyes wander when Jiyong bent down to grab his jeans and put them back on, but he failed. As he observed, Seunghyun could immediately tell he was flexible. He hadn’t bent his knees when he leaned over and nearly touched his toes without even trying to. He did look away, though, when Jiyong stretched his arms over his head and let out a soft groan, his shirt lifting to reveal a word in black ink on white skin. Seunghyun avoided looking at it, even if he really wanted to.

After they agreed on a time and Seunghyun plopped an ointment in Jiyong’s hand, Seunghyun watched him leave. Through the window, he could see Jiyong’s friend, Youngbae, wrap an arm around his shoulder again. When they walked out, Seunghyun felt a smile on his face when he saw Jiyong argue, refusing the help as he tried to push the arms away from him.

And as he ate in the lounge room, Daesung asked him why he was smiling.

Seunghyun didn’t answer him. He was too busy thinking about a gummy smile and red hair.


	3. Let's not fall in love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title lyrics: Let's not fall in love by Bigbang

As expected, Jiyong came by the next week. This time, he wasn’t accompanied by his friend as he came in an hour before the office closed. Seunghyun had a normal day, managing to smile when his coworkers commented on his recent work in treating a good number of patients. He had almost forgotten that he was supposed to see Jiyong again.

It wasn’t surprising that he did. In the past, Seunghyun’s past relationships had failed because of his obsession with work. He loved his job as a doctor since it always kept him busy, but the focus on it distracted him from thinking about the other person he was with. Instead of spending his nights with his partner, he would spend his time in his house, admiring a new painting for his collection or occasionally doing his own research for a new medicine to use. He couldn’t admit to himself that he was interested in Jiyong because of this reason. It had gotten hard for him to commit to even chase someone he liked, so he usually tried to avoid it.

But this time, he couldn’t avoid it. Because he was walking into the room Jiyong was in, and familiar brown eyes were looking at him happily. The first thing Seunghyun noticed was Jiyong’s hair color. It wasn’t red anymore; it was a light orange that fell over his eyes. Not only that, but he was wearing makeup, making his face look brighter. The change made him look younger and happier, but maybe it could also be due to the thin t-shirt he had on combined with short shorts and white sneakers. _Wait, did I just check him out?_

“How are you?” Seunghyun greeted automatically as he moved his eyes away, reading his clipboard that had Jiyong’s information.

“That’s a hard question to answer. How are you?” Jiyong teased, tilting his head as he smiled at Seunghyun.

“Tired.”

“That’s not surprising,” Jiyong mumbled, watching as Seunghyun placed his fingers over the healing stitches on his knee.

“I took care of it,” Jiyong added, smiling.

“Good,” Seunghyun nodded, motioning for Jiyong to lay down on the table. He decided not to act interested in Jiyong and treat him like he would to any other patient. If he acted differently, he would give Jiyong false hints, and Seunghyun really didn’t want to be in another relationship. Even if Jiyong started to flirt obviously now.

As Jiyong sat up on the table, his shorts moved to expose his thighs, and black ink was visible. Seunghyun said nothing as he slowly removed the stitches. He wasn’t going to lie that he was trying to figure out what the ink said secretly. It was the artist inside him that made him forget to tear his eyes away.

“It’s rude to stare, you know,” Jiyong mumbled.

Seunghyun jumped back quickly, his eyes widening as he met Jiyong’s, “I’m sorry.” Jiyong’s eyes surprisingly weren’t mad or bothered; instead, they were filled with mirth.

“It’s okay,” he said softly, shrugging, “a lot of people find it weird that I have tattoos.”

“It’s not weird,” Seunghyun responded honestly, leaning back down to undo a couple of stitches.

“So you like them?” Jiyong asked into the air, and Seunghyun looked up at him once more before looking back down. Jiyong had a small smile on his face, his eyes crinkling slightly. He looked like he just wanted to mess with the doctor at this point, and Seunghyun forgot how to act. It was the same stare that made Seunghyun notice he had a swollen bruise on his eye that was concealed with makeup.

“I think they’re…” he began, searching for a word that wouldn’t reveal that he harbored tiny (tiny) feelings for the boy at all before deciding on: “they suit you.”

Jiyong laughed softly, “thank you.”

Seunghyun was very good at reading people; he could hear the smile lingering on Jiyong’s face when he spoke. Since Jiyong had caught him, he resisted glancing at the tattoos once more. He had read them a few seconds before Jiyong found out, though. One thigh said “INHALE,” while the other thigh said “EXHALE,” both words facing away from Jiyong. _They were for someone else to read_ , Seunghyun thought. He had to stop his hand from slapping himself at the thought.

They fell into a comfortable silence, Jiyong humming slightly and tapping his fingers against the table. Compared to their first meeting, Jiyong was calmer, seeming not to be bothered by Seunghyun’s careful movements anymore. When the doctor was done and began wrapping Jiyong’s knee with some gauze, the younger spoke once more.

“Do you still get a lot of people that look like me?”

“What, bruised up and beaten?” Seunghyun responded to his question, shaking his head, “no, not really. It’s usually when school starts, not now.”

“Oh, I’m special, then,” Jiyong smiled, leaning back on his arms.

“I guess you are,” Seunghyun sighed, “why do you still come in like this?” He asked curiously now that he was finished treating Jiyong, crossing his arms and leaning against the table. If he was honest, with how Jiyong was constantly teasing Seunghyun, he could take a guess as to why he was getting into fights.

The younger shifted so his legs were dangling, and Seunghyun noticed his smile began to fade when the words reached his ears.

“Let’s just say I can be an asshole sometimes,” he shrugged, looking up through his orange hair at Seunghyun.

“And that’s why you cover your eye with makeup?” Seunghyun wondered aloud, gesturing to Jiyong’s eye. Focusing on it, he could see the discoloration of his skin and the very obvious bump that the makeup failed to disguise.

Jiyong looked very taken aback at Seunghyun’s words, and he said nothing. He let out a soft breath and moved his hair to cover his eye. At his strange reaction to the question, Seunghyun decided not to push him further about it. Being older and more experienced, he wanted to help Jiyong instead of embarrass him. Even then, it didn’t stop Seunghyun from wondering why he was still getting into fights.

“Try not to piss people off anymore, Kwon Jiyong,” Seunghyun said when the younger hopped off the table.

Jiyong laughed, even though his smile didn’t quite reach his eyes, “see you, Choi Seunghyun.”

“Doctor,” Seunghyun corrected.

“Doctor.”

And with that, Jiyong walked out, his sneakers squeaking against the white floor. Seunghyun’s eyes didn’t follow him as he stayed standing in the room, his arms crossed and brow furrowed.

He knew Jiyong was lying. But why? Out of all the patients he diagnosed every day, he couldn’t figure him out. And being the obsessive doctor he was, he needed to find out.


	4. But I really mean it when I say I like you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter is extremely fluffy 
> 
> Chapter title lyrics: Let's not fall in love by Bigbang

Seunghyun knows he would get in trouble if he’s interested in a patient. His fear of relationships wasn’t the only thing that made him avoid Jiyong, as he also knew it wasn’t morally right for a doctor to fall for a patient. Don’t get him wrong, he has been in the past, but usually he only saw those patients once. This time, however, the patient kept coming back, and it got harder for Seunghyun to not catch feelings. It was even harder, though, for a patient to even like him back.

Besides, they only saw him for their physical issues. Right?

At least, that’s what he thought. Because today, on a cold Friday night, he had gone outside with his car keys in hand, looking forward to his warm bed after a long day of work. And he didn’t expect to see anyone at this time.

“Hey.”

Seunghyun turned his head slowly. He was extremely tired, and he thinks he’ll pass out any second now, but when he laid eyes on a familiar pair of brown eyes, he felt himself stand up straighter. He looked the boy up and down subconsciously, noticing a cigarette in his mouth. The scent was familiar to Seunghyun, but he sighed regardless.

“Smoking is bad for you, Jiyong,” he said softly, stopping in his tracks as he looked at the younger.

“So I’ve been told,” Jiyong shrugged, a small smile on his face, “where are you going?”

“Home,” Seunghyun sighed. In reality, he had errands to do. The backseat of his car had his laundry, and he planned to drive to the laundromat, even if he was tired.

“Can I go with you?”

“What? No,” Seunghyun replied almost automatically. It was one thing to see Jiyong in the examination room, but it was another to see him outside of it. He’d get in trouble if he was ever caught going out with a patient of his. Even if he wanted to, what would happen? It’s not like Jiyong was very straight forward with Seunghyun; the smug smiles and comments he gave Seunghyun could just be jokes. Maybe Jiyong just wanted to be friends? Either way, Seunghyun thinks he won’t be able to handle a friendship with someone like Jiyong.

“Please?”

“No. Can’t you call your friend? I have errands to do,” Seunghyun responded honestly. Maybe Jiyong just needed a ride home, but Seunghyun was so tired he didn’t want to waste time that he could be spending asleep.

“I’ll go with you,” Jiyong tried, throwing his cigarette down and rubbing it out with his boot before he walked up to Seunghyun.

“No,” Seunghyun stated, turning away to walk to his car.

“I’m going to purposely bruise myself to come back tomorrow.”

Seunghyun stopped with a long sigh.

“Hurry up,” he muttered, throwing open his car door to throw his stuff inside before getting into the driver’s seat and basically slumping in it. At Seunghyun’s words, Jiyong excitedly got into the passenger’s seat.

-

Ten minutes later, Seunghyun was parking his car in front of a small laundromat that looked abandoned. At this time, there was barely anyone in the streets. Jiyong didn’t say anything when they got out, only watching Seunghyun grab a laundry basket.

The younger managed to stay quiet throughout the car ride, although Seunghyun got particularly annoyed when Jiyong rummaged through his drawers and, out of everything Seunghyun owned, pulled out a packet of condoms.

“What’s this?” Jiyong had asked innocently.

“Oh my god,” Seunghyun had groaned in response and took it out of Jiyong’s hands to throw it back in the drawer, “don’t make me stop the car.”

“Fine,” Jiyong huffed, his arms curling around himself before he had a smile on his face again and added, “I didn’t know you got some,” with a small giggle.

Seunghyun was so tired to mention it further, wishing to get to the laundromat faster to avoid the blush on his face.

Once they arrived, he was thinking about how hungry he was suddenly, opening his phone as he entered the small laundromat. He had spent so long in the clinic that he forgot to eat, and he hoped his friend who worked there would understand.

“Hi, Chaerin,” he greeted to his tired friend slumped over one of the washing machines.

“Hey, Seunghyun,” she yawned with a stretch, eyeing Seunghyun and the boy with orange hair that accompanied him.

Seunghyun was calling a place just down the street to order food. He briefly asked Jiyong if he was hungry quietly before ordering, greeting the person on the phone when the younger nodded. As he spoke into the phone, using his shoulder to hold it against his ear, he bent down and threw his dirty clothes into the washing machine.

When he finished ordering, he placed his phone on top of the machine as he shoved the clothes further in. He glanced back to see Jiyong sitting on a bench with his legs crossed, looking directly at Seunghyun’s ass.

“Having a good time?” Seunghyun asked, and Jiyong jumped slightly as he was caught checking him out.

“Yes, actually,” Jiyong smiled innocently, swinging his legs back and forth from where he was sitting.

Seunghyun scoffed as he finally turned on the washing machine and slumped against it on the floor, closing his eyes.

“Why do you use a laundromat? Aren’t doctors supposed to be rich?” Jiyong asked curiously.

“Mine’s broken, and I haven’t gone around to call someone,” Seunghyun shrugged. He was that busy, preferring to waste time driving to a laundromat in the middle of the night over having someone fix his machine at home. After a few beats of silence, Seunghyun opened his eyes to see Jiyong looking around the place, his teeth gnawing on his lip slightly.

“How long were you waiting outside?” Seunghyun questioned, sitting up straighter. He supposes that since Jiyong took the time to wait for him, he could at least try to entertain him for a while. A thought popped up in the back of his mind that wondered when was the last time he actually managed to hold a conversation with someone that wasn’t his patient or coworker.

“Since it closed,” Jiyong said quietly, bringing up a hand to put his orange hair behind his ear.

Seunghyun’s eyes widened. The clinic closed at 9PM, and Seunghyun hadn’t gone out until midnight. He was busy typing his daily reports and organizing his workplace. He hadn’t meant to get out so late; time had flown by as he read through old files, and by the time he felt tired, it was midnight.

“You didn’t have to do that,” Seunghyun frowned at him. He felt bad for not getting out sooner, yet he didn’t know Jiyong would be waiting for him. Jiyong opened his mouth to reply before Seunghyun’s phone rang, telling him his food was ready to pick up.

And within a few minutes, Seunghyun was walking back into the laundromat with a bag of noodles and chicken. He didn’t even try to be silent as he glanced at Chaerin, who was a particularly heavy sleeper, and opened the boxes while sitting in a small bench next to Jiyong. The younger happily ate with him, nearly moaning aloud at the taste. Seunghyun chuckled softly as he dug in.

“Can we even eat in here?” Jiyong asked with a mouthful of chicken, glancing at Seunghyun’s friend.

“Chaerin!” Seunghyun shouted, and both waited for her to wake up, but she didn’t move an inch.

They giggled at this before going back to their meal. Seunghyun was content, and part of it might be Jiyong’s fault. His energy had come back to him at the taste of spicy noodles accompanied with cute smiles, and he began to realize how Jiyong accompanying him here was basically an unscheduled date. His heart unknowingly clenched at this thought. Jiyong surprisingly made time for him, waiting for Seunghyun for almost 3 hours. It was so unlike any friend or partner Seunghyun had, and it made his stomach fluttery.

He ate a lot, and his tiredness began to catch up with him as he felt his stomach get full. He felt relaxed, though, which was a feeling he hadn’t had in a while. He supposes that Jiyong noticed as he kept casting glances and small smiles at him when they ate.

“So, what were those condoms in your car?” Jiyong said abruptly with a lopsided smile, and Seunghyun rolled his eyes as he played around with a roll of gimbap using his chopsticks.

“They’re for teenagers that don’t protect themselves,” he responded, “so if you ever need some, I’m here.”

“Hey, I use protection!” Jiyong said offensively, nudging Seunghyun’s shoulder gently when the older laughed, “when was the last time _you_ got laid?” he said teasingly, raising an eyebrow.

Seunghyun stopped what he was doing and met Jiyong’s playful gaze, “why are you asking me these questions?”

“Because…” Jiyong thought, tilting his head and gazing up at the ceiling as he bit his lip. At this, Seunghyun realized how beautiful Jiyong was as his hair fell over his eyes and his neck became exposed. He wasn’t wearing makeup for the first time, and he could see small beauty spots on his cheeks along with a healing, yellow bruise around his eye. Seunghyun wondered if it was because Jiyong felt comfortable around him. “Because I like you.”

Seunghyun’s thoughts of Jiyong’s beauty were scratched from his mind abruptly as his mind was immediately filled with disbelief. “That’s impossible,” he scoffed.

“How?” Jiyong asked with a smile.

“You like tattoos and getting into fights, while I like reading and spend hours at a hospital,” Seunghyun pointed out. He wondered why Jiyong would even be interested in such a boring person like him. And older, too.

“Ew, reading,” Jiyong scrunched up his nose.

“Exactly.”

“That doesn’t mean I can’t like you,” Jiyong’s voice lowered, shifting closer as he titled his head and licked his lips.

Seunghyun began to get nervous. He felt his face heat up slightly as he realized Jiyong really did like him. Someone like Jiyong, with dyed hair and tattoos couldn’t possibly be interested in him. But the stark difference between them was what made Seunghyun’s feelings real. His eyes fell down to Jiyong’s thin, pink lips, and he was so close that Seunghyun could see the imperfections on his bare skin.

“What if I kissed you right now? Would you push me away?”

Jiyong asked breathily, and Seunghyun shivered as his breath fanned over his face.

“Probably,” he replied teasingly.

“You wouldn’t,” Jiyong answered for him, tilting his head and leaning forward. Seunghyun felt himself close his eyes, his heart fluttering and face warm. He wanted this, too. The thoughts of being caught, his worries about getting into another relationship were gone as he felt Jiyong’s hand touch his hair hesitantly. This was real. Jiyong liked him back. _And that might be too much for me to handle_ , he thought as his lips opened with a faint touch of Jiyong’s lips.

“Hey!”

Both of them turned their heads to see a very angry – and very awake – Chaerin with her hands on her hips.

“There’s no eating in here!”


	5. Unlike my heart, the weather is so damn nice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title lyrics: Crooked by G-Dragon

“So…the problem is that you have massive bowel issues and you’re vomiting like crazy?”

Seunghyun questioned, looking up at a smiling Jiyong who was swinging his legs over the table.

“Oh, yeah. It’s terrible,” Jiyong whined, rubbing his stomach softly and pouting. The face he put on didn’t match his eyes, which were squinted with mirth.

“You’re lucky there’s barely anyone here today.”

“Aw. I really wanted to waste your time,” Jiyong teased, a smirk crossing his features as he watched Seunghyun lean against the table.

“I’m not sure how I’m going to explain ‘teenager is in love with me so he faked his symptoms’ in my daily report,” Seunghyun pretended to furrow his brow, scratching his head as he thought.

Jiyong laughed in response, poking Seunghyun in the shoulder, “I’m not in love with you.”

Seunghyun met his eyeliner-covered eyes and sighed, “I’m really good at reading people, Jiyong.”

Ever since their ‘laundry date,’ Jiyong has stopped by at the clinic almost every day, and today was one of these days. This time, though, he decided to fake an appointment. Seunghyun’s doubt that Jiyong really liked him was gone at this point; Jiyong was definitely head over heels for him if he took time to visit Seunghyun daily. He should be upset for Jiyong’s choice to waste his time during work, but the smile that waited for him in the room made up for all the time Seunghyun was wasting.

“Fine. But you could at least let me kiss you,” Jiyong huffed, grabbing Seunghyun’s sleeve.

Seunghyun didn’t pull away. Even though he knew Jiyong had feelings for him, he still didn’t know to reciprocate them or not. So far, he’d managed to go with every advance Jiyong made, but he couldn’t do anything on his part. The memories of letting his past partners down always flooded into his mind, and he never wanted to hurt Jiyong in that way. Then again, he couldn’t bring himself to push him away.

“If you have these symptoms, I don’t want to get what you have. It’s highly contagious,” Seunghyun warned, eyeing Jiyong as the younger grabbed his forearms warmly and leaned closer. He tried to think of another excuse: “I’m working right now.”

“Just one.”

“Jiyong-“

“Kiss me.”

Seunghyun frowned, but Jiyong closed the distance between them and pressed their lips together, softly. His frown slowly turned into a smile as Jiyong’s hand in his hair cleared him of all his worries, kissing him back gently. He doesn’t remember the last time he kissed someone with it actually meaning something. Usually, since Seunghyun was open to one-night stands, it was only for a make out session before he was about to get laid.

Jiyong leaned back after a few seconds, biting his lip as he smiled. Seunghyun’s eyes looked over his face, and he caught a bruised slash on his cheek. It was covered with makeup, and his hand came up to brush over it, finding out that it was relatively recent. He thought Jiyong stopped getting into fights.

“Where did you get this?” He asked, and Jiyong’s eyes fell slightly as he shook his head and pushed his hand away gently.

“When do you get off work?” Jiyong asked instead to avoid the question. Seunghyun noticed this, and he kept his eyes on the slash as he answered.

“In around half an hour,” Seunghyun mumbled, feeling himself sigh as Jiyong grabbed his wrists and pressed circles into them comfortingly. He felt the warm digits relax him slightly, and it made him realize how touch-starved he really was. Not sexual touch, but romantic touch.

“Can I go home with you?” Jiyong asked quietly, looking up at Seunghyun through his eyelashes.

“Hmm…” Seunghyun thought, trying to mess with him again, “I really don’t want you getting me sick. I have things to do, you know,” he felt a smile tug his lips as Jiyong made a noise of frustration and nudged him in his side.

“Oh, come on. You know I just wanted to see you,” he admitted, his voice getting smaller as he held a shy smile.

Even though he really wanted to spend his night with Jiyong, Seunghyun’s mind once more reminded him of the fear he had of getting into another relationship. So he doesn’t know why he agreed to Jiyong’s proposal.

Maybe it was the way he noticed Jiyong’s face was turning pink from underneath his makeup and the way his soft, warm lips met his when Seunghyun pointed it out. Maybe.

-

  
As expected, Jiyong was waiting in the lobby room from where Seunghyun told him to wait, and within a few minutes they were walking outside in the humid atmosphere from where it began to rain. He didn’t drive to work today because he didn’t live that far from the clinic, but he thinks he should’ve as he looked up to see dark, stormy clouds signifying an upcoming storm. He was glad Jiyong had come to drag him out of work early. Thankfully, with the help of Jiyong, they were able to find an umbrella hidden somewhere in Seunghyun’s office.

Jiyong was happy, unable to stop smiling, and Seunghyun believed it was due to the rain. He kept looking up at the clouds, occasionally reaching a hand outside of the umbrella to feel the rain on his hand.

“Can we run to your house?” He asked excitedly, basically bouncing with every step he took.

“I am not allowing you to come into my house sopping wet,” Seunghyun said, and when Jiyong was separating himself from the umbrella, he grabbed Jiyong’s hand to pull him back under.

Jiyong intertwined his hand with Seunghyun’s and huffed, “fine,” but a content smile was still on his face as he ran his thumb across Seunghyun’s fingers and leaned against him.

Seunghyun smiled softly as he looked down at Jiyong, letting go of their hands to wrap an arm around his lower waist, pulling him even closer. Jiyong let out a small giggle as he smiled.

Seunghyun was letting himself fall for him, and he didn’t know how to feel about that at all.

-

  
“Wow,” Jiyong gasped when they walked into Seunghyun’s house.

Thankfully, Seunghyun had managed to clean up. He couldn’t deny that his house was big; it had three stories and was covered in floor-to-ceiling windows. Even though he had enough bedrooms to hold an entire family, he lived alone, using the rooms as storage for his collection of paintings or research he conducted from time to time. Most of the area was filled up with unique furniture, especially his proud collection of chairs. Seunghyun usually doesn’t like people in his house, feeling like the items he owned were personal, and he felt a bit nervous at Jiyong’s wide, amazed eyes.

He let Jiyong roam around his house to look at the sculptures and paintings, pointing out how his house looked like a museum. In the meantime, Seunghyun was choosing a bottle of wine to drink from his collection of expensive wines in the kitchen. He'd had a long week, so he felt like he deserved it. 

Jiyong came a few minutes later to sit down on the counter, already making himself comfortable. “Can I have some?” He asked innocently. 

Seunghyun said nothing as he grabbed another glass and poured some for Jiyong. His own glass was almost filled to the brim; he was a particularly heavy drinker, and he also felt like he needed it right now. Ever since he'd kissed Jiyong, his mind was running crazy with thoughts and doubts, and they were preventing him from expressing his feelings to Jiyong. The push of alcohol would probably give Seunghyun confidence to decide if he really wanted a relationship with Jiyong.

“I didn’t know you liked art,” Jiyong wondered aloud, taking a sip of the wine before he moaned aloud at the taste, making Seunghyun laugh softly.

“Do you live alone?” Jiyong questioned, looking at Seunghyun as the older leaned against the counter, gulping the wine down. Seunghyun didn't even like this wine, but it worked quick. 

Seunghyun nodded, and he noticed a bit of a frown on Jiyong’s face as he did this. _Yes, he was lonely._ His big house only made it worse, and Jiyong must have noticed. 

“What do you study at school?” Seunghyun asked, pouring himself a bit more alcohol as he felt a slight buzz already, making his body warm. He remembered Jiyong mentioned something about living with an annoying roommate in a dorm a few days ago, and he'd forgotten to ask him about how he was as a college student. Being a former one, the older knew how stressful it could be. 

“Fashion and marketing,” Jiyong said proudly, “It’s my dream to start my own clothing brand.”

 _That makes a lot of sense_ , Seunghyun thought, remembering how Jiyong would come into the clinic always dressed to impress. Like right now, Jiyong was dressed in a neat cardigan and ripped jeans with a full face of makeup, his hair done neatly. It was like he wanted the attention from everyone, and Seunghyun had even seen some of the nurses in the clinic talk about the way he was dressed.

“Hmm. I didn’t realize you were so ambitious,” Seunghyun wondered, tilting his head at Jiyong.

“I always surprise people,” Jiyong giggled softly, bringing the back of his hand to his face to cool down the heat on his face.

Seunghyun smiled softly at this, teeth and all. He was staring at Jiyong now, at the way his small hands wrapped around the glass and how his throat moved with every sip he took. His orange hair was fluffy, and Seunghyun’s fingers itched to reach out and touch it. Compared to the first time they met, he was very different. This was the other side of Jiyong.

He doesn’t know how long it was before Jiyong noticed, placing his glass down next to him gently.

“What?” Jiyong asked in a small voice, looking at Seunghyun nervously.

“You’re beautiful,” Seunghyun said.

Jiyong’s eyes widened as his lips split into a wide smile, looking away and messing with his hair.

“I’m not,” he rolled his eyes, hiding his face behind his hands.

Seunghyun leaned forward, pushing Jiyong's hands down. This was definitely the alcohol that was giving him the confidence to do this as he caught Jiyong’s lips in his. He didn’t even think that much about it, and a worry that Jiyong was caught off guard crossed his mind, but it was gone by the younger’s reaction.

Jiyong immediately kissed back, a bit eager as his hands came up to rest on the back of Seunghyun’s neck, pulling his hair softly. The kiss deepened as Jiyong opened his mouth, Seunghyun leaning forward. Their mouths were hot as their breathing became unsteady. The younger spread his legs around Seunghyun’s waist, pulling him closer.

“Seunghyun,” Jiyong moaned as Seunghyun’s crotch met his on the table.

Seunghyun pulled away when Jiyong’s hands were unbuttoning his shirt, meeting Jiyong’s wide eyes. They were both breathing heavily, their mouths open as their warm breaths met between them. It was like they’d been waiting for this to happen for ages, but Seunghyun had to stop. Jiyong moved to kiss him again, but the older leaned back. He had to say this. He needed Jiyong to know before they did anything else.

“Hey,” he began, clearing his throat. They met eyes, and Jiyong’s face contorted in confusion, pulling his hands away hesitantly.

“I…” Seunghyun tried nervously, “I’m scared, Jiyong. I just- I don’t-“

“You haven’t had sex before?” Jiyong wondered as he laid down on the table, his legs still wrapped around Seunghyun’s waist.

“No- yes, I- what? No, that’s not what I meant,” Seunghyun shook his head. Why would Jiyong even think that? “I mean that I don’t want to hurt you.”

He met Jiyong’s still-confused gaze, and he racked his brain for more words, praying that the alcohol he consumed was enough for him to talk.

“I don’t do… relationships. I’ve had some. Years ago. But they all end because I get busy. Sometimes I get obsessed with work- or art, and I can never make time for someone else. And I don’t want that to happen to you. I don’t want to hurt you, Jiyong. That’s why I… I don’t know if I should be doing this. I don’t know if I can love you. Properly. I mean, I want to, but it just seems impossible.”

Jiyong frowned before he sighed out a small laugh.

“I know you’re busy,” he shrugged, a smile on his face, “but that doesn’t mean I’m going to like you any less.”

Seunghyun watched him as he spoke softly.

“I think I can deal with that. You’re more than just a doctor,” he said, grabbing Seunghyun’s hand to squeeze it gently. Jiyong’s other hand came up to pull on Seunghyun’s collar, raising himself up in a sitting position, his legs still spread around the older’s waist. He waited for a couple of seconds, looking at Seunghyun’s raised eyebrows.

“Just fuck me, and you can decide after,” Jiyong whispered, looking straight into Seunghyun’s eyes with a strong determination. His mouth was open slightly, and Seunghyun could see a flush on his face creeping down his neck. The sudden confidence reminded him of the duality Jiyong had. 

A wave of arousal overcame the older, blinking slowly at the boy. He kissed Jiyong quickly as a reply, and Jiyong smiled against his lips as he deepened it passionately. Jiyong’s words were just what Seunghyun needed to hear. It was perfect. He was perfect.

Seunghyun closed his eyes as realized he was in the presence of the other side of Jiyong. There were two sides to him, and Seunghyun would never get enough of that as he felt Jiyong’s warm tongue against his neck and small hands undoing his belt quickly. From the angry boy with the open wounds to the shy one with pretty smiles and healed scars, he’d never think his mouth would be against his, moving desperately.

 _He was driving me crazy_ , Seunghyun thought as his mind shut off.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is always appreciated :)


End file.
